general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Cesar Faison (Anders Hove)
| portrayer = Anders Hove (1990–92, 1999–00, 2012, 2013) Ian Buchanan | years = | status = Recurring | first = 1990 (on GH) | last = December 2, 2013 | cause = unkown | creator = Gene Palumbo | introducer = Joseph Hardy (1990, GH) Wendy Riche (1999, GH) Frank Valentini (2012, 2013, GH) | books = | spinoffs = Port Charles | image1 = File:121115anders-hove1_210x305.jpg | caption1 = Anders Hove as Cesar Faison | image2 = File:Duke returns.jpg | caption2 = Ian Buchanan as Cesar Faison masquerading as Duke Lavery | image3 = | caption3 = | nickname = | alias = P.K. Sinclair Herr Krieg Duke Lavery | gender = Male | born = | died = | age = | death cause = | occupation = Criminal Terrorist Author of adventure novels Hypnotist | title = | residence = Wyndemere Spoon Island Port Charles, New York | parents = Emil Krieg Sybil McTavishhttp://www.angelfire.com/tv/curlyqgrl/gh/eps/gheps1992.htm#1/31 (both deceased) | siblings = | spouse = | romances = Anna Devane (obsession; flirtation, kissedDisguised as Duke) Liesl Obrecht (lovers) | children = Britt Westbourne (with Liesl) | grandchildren = Ben Westbourne (via Britt)It has been speculated that Britt is not his biological mother. | grandparents = | aunts/uncles = | nieces/nephews = | cousins = | relatives = | color = #000066 | color text = white | species = }} Cesar Faison (né Herr Krieg) is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. He has been portrayed by actor Anders Hove from 1990 to 1992, 1999 to 2000, and from November 12, 2012-December 2, 2013. He was also being portrayed by actor Ian Buchanan, from August 27, 2012 to December 12, 2012, while Faison was masquerading as Duke Lavery. Storylines Faison is an enemy of Luke Spencer, Anna Devane, Sean Donely and Robert Scorpio. He has also held Lucky Spencer captive on the orders of Helena Cassadine. His right-hand man was Jacques. He was believed to have died twice: first on a boat with Anna and Robert, who were also presumed dead for a number of years; and then while escaping from the police on the docks in a boat that exploded. Arrival Cesar Faison first surfaces in Paris, France in 1990, under the alias P.K. Sinclair, an adventure novelist with a penchant for cigars. In reality, Faison is the former employer of Anna Devane during her days with the World Security Bureau (WSB)'s rival agency, DVX. Also during this time, Faison often makes illicit deals with WSB head, Sean Donely, including one to destroy Anna's marriage to Robert Scorpio. Faison arranges for Felicia Scorpio-Jones to be abducted, in an effort to distract her husband, Frisco Jones. Faison, with assistance from henchmen Desiree and Jacques, leads Frisco and Sean on a wild goose chase through his Parisian winery before allowing them to rescue Felicia. Meanwhile, back in Port Charles, Robin Scorpio finds part of a crystal that Faison had been searching for, prompting him to trick Scott Baldwin into selling him Wyndemere. Upon learning that Robin's mother is Anna Devane, whom Faison has long been obsessed with, Faison tosses aside Desiree in order to pursue Anna. Faison's pursuit of the crystals soon becomes an afterthought as he becomes fixated on marrying Anna. She is reluctant to do so, until Faison threatens to expose her past to Robin. Anna, however, is secretly conspiring with Sean Donely, Frisco Jones and Robert Scorpio to bring Faison down, and they arrange for a man named Remundo to drive Faison away from Port Charles. A short time later, Anna and Robert about to remarry when Faison resurfaces and is revealed to be a member of the mysterious Cartel. In an effort to keep Sean and Paul Hornsby in line, Faison poisons Tiffany Hill and Susan Hornsby, while hypnotizing Robert and Anna. Along with Mac Scorpio and Bill Eckert, Robert, Anna, Sean, and Paul join forces to bring the Cartel down, while Faison escapes. Faison responds by sending his enemies threatening messages and abducting Anna, attempting to fool everyone into believing she had left of her own free will. Faison soon realizes that Anna will never be happy without Robin, and uses his mother, Ms. McTavish, to infiltrate the security that Robert has placed around his daughter. However, Faison's efforts are foiled by Robert and Holly Sutton, and he ends up accidentally shooting his mother while she attempts to protect Robert and Holly. Fleeing the country with Robert and Anna in pursuit, Faison is believed to have died in an explosion off the coast of Venezuela. 1999 Return In 1999, Faison resurfaces in Switzerland under the alias of Herr Krieg, a jewel thief that Luke Spencer has been in cahoots with for years. Though Luke is aware of Faison's existence due to his involvement in Robert and Anna's presumed deaths, he had never seen a photo of him. After joining forces with Helena Cassadine, Faison spends nearly a year tormenting the Spencer family, as well as Felicia, and Mac Scorpio, Robert's brother. After abducting Lucky Spencer on Helena's orders, Faison allows Lucky's parents to believe he had died in a fire. After a failed attempt to murder Luke and Felicia, Faison is presumed dead when Helena arranges for an explosion on his boat. Back from the dead In 2012, a man that looks like Duke Lavery appears at a Swiss mental institution where Duke's stepdaughter, Robin Scorpio-Drake is being held captive after Jerry Jacks hired Ewen Keenan to fake her death. This man is responsible for moving Robin from the Swiss facility before her mother, Anna Devane, can find her there. The man later appears in Port Charles, and it is revealed that he had been in Port Charles the previous year, to orchestrate the transfer of Sonny Corinthos' assets to his daughter Kristina's name by threatening Sonny's accountant Bernie. This man also worked with Joe Scully, Jr. Joe had his son, Trey Mitchell, marry Kristina. Joe then tried to murder Kristina so that Trey would inherit all of Kristina and Sonny's assets, but it was botched. The man appearing to be Duke then sent Joe to Pier 52 to kill Bernie so that he couldn't tell Sonny or his enforcer Jason Morgan about what they had done. On the docks, Joe shoots Bernie, then Jason shoots Joe. When Jason goes to check on Bernie, the man who looks like Duke appears and shoots Jason in the back, then kicks his body in to the harbor. Bernie later dies from his gunshot wounds. After seemingly being reunited with her thought-dead stepfather, Robin reminisces, but the man doesn't recall important memories that Duke should remember about him and Robin. Robin becomes suspicious, and starts telling him false memories, and catches him in his lie. The man then removes a Duke mask, revealing himself to actually be Cesar Faison. All of the above-mentioned events that were presumed to have been Duke Lavery doing them, was actually Faison. Then, elsewhere in the facility, Faison enters another room where a person is bound to a hospital bed. Faison is angry and expresses displeasure at the person about "feeding him false information" about Robin's relationship with Duke. It is then revealed who the man in the bed is: Duke Lavery is indeed alive. Post reveal (audience) Cesar goes back to Port Charles and visits the Haunted Star. Dressed as Duke, he runs into Olivia Falconeri and Olivia has one of her "psychic hallucinations" and sees Cesar as himself and not Duke. She blows off this encounter and then eventually tells Lulu about it. Lulu tells Robert about Olivia's encounter. Robert wants to talk to Olivia about the encounter. Lulu and Robert then goes to General Hospital to talk to Olivia. Olivia then goes into a room to discuss what she seen. Lulu recruits Elizabeth to sketch the person that Olivia seen. Robert is stunned when the finished sketch shows Cesar Faison. Anna Devane goes over to "Duke's" apartment and Cesar starts opening the door thinking it's just a delivery boy. Anna mistakenly announces herself and Cesar puts on the Duke disguise, and he and Anna kiss. Cesar is disappointed when Anna tells him that there is something different between them and says that she needs to go back to work. Cesar then meets his other boss Johnny Zacchara and Johnny warns him that the Haunted Star is aclean business. Cesar later goes to the Police station and Anna realizes that he recently smoked. Anna finds this odd as well and they continue talking. Switzerland trip and reveal to Anna In December, Faison later is notified that Robert Scorpio has broken into "Duke's" apartment. He then gets Anna to come to his apartment and Anna talks to Robert. Anna is not convinced about his pursuit that Duke is Faison. Anna later calls the police to come and arrest Robert. Faison is convinced that he needs to take Anna away for the weekend. Faison tells Anna that they are not going to a New York ski resort, but instead will go to Switzerland. Anna says to Faison that she is returning to the same place that she was trying to find her daughter Robin. Faison says that she should go rest in her room and Faison takes of his mask afterwards. Anna returns and breaks into after hearing noises of a struggle. Anna doesn't see anyone and enters the room until Faison comes and closes the door. Anna is devastated at seeing Faison (without his Duke mask). There is a struggle with Faison injecting Anna. Faison kills his hencemen that has taken the real Duke to the hotel room. Duke is transported back and Faison puts on the mask. Anna wakes up and "Duke" tells a fabricated story. On December 12, Anna and "Duke" kiss and "Duke" asks if they should go into the bedroom. John McBain and Robert Scorpio are at the door and "Duke" answers the door. Robert and John tell Anna about their visit to the medical facility and that Dr. Obrecht called Duke. While Robert is arguing with Anna and "Duke", John decides to turn up the heat in the room. Robert/John points out that "Duke" is the only one that is not sweating and they come up with the idea that Faison could be using a mask to masquerade as Duke. "Duke" has no patient for this and decides to walk out, but Robert decides to pour the hot oil on "Duke". The mask comes off in pieces and Anna sees Faison unmasked. John puts handcuffs until INTERPOL comes. Before INTERPOL takes him away, Anna slaps him. Daughter reveal In March 2013, Faison's "partner-in-crime" Dr. Liesl Obrecht (who helped kidnap Robin) comes to Port Charles and it is revealed that she is the mother of Dr. Britt Westbourne, who has just had a rough break up with Patrick Drake (Robin's husband) and plans to get revenge on Patrick and Sabrina Santiago, who is Patrick's new girlfriend. Liesl encourages the plan and plots to have Britt announce something horrible on the night of The Nurses Ball. While Britt announces her news of being pregnant and claims the father is Patrick, Liesl watches from a TV set and, while talking to herself, it's revealed Faison and Liesl were lovers, and are the parents of Britt. In July 2013, Liesl and Britt talk in the city park. Britt talks to her mother about the fact that Liesl was always desperate to earn Britt's father's love, but never got it even after she gave him a child. It's later revealed that Faison was never interested in Liesl or Britt because he was obsessed with Anna & Robin. In October 2013, Anna learns that Robin is alive from Robert and she goes to Faison for information to confirm it. However, Liesl has kidnapped Ben Westbourne, who is currently thought to be her daughter, Britt's little boy, (it has been confirmed that Patrick isn't the father) and has also gone to Europe. She gave the baby to Robin (who is being held captive on Cassadine Island) and decides to go see Faison. "Anna" and Cesar have a conversation in which he professes his love to her, he tells her that though Liesl is loyal he will never love her and they were never and will never be anything. Faison also reveals that Robin is alive. In disbelief, "Anna" backs away and Faison backs her into a corner and they kiss passionately after which Anna admits her love for Faison. Faison is elated that "Anna" feels something for him until she takes of her scarf and mask to reveal she is actually Liesl Obrecht to which Faison screams in horror. Liesl tells Cesar about their grandson and he agrees to let her break him out of prison, so he could go and meet him. On their way out they run into the real Anna. Liesl and Anna get into a physical struggle until Anna gets the upper hand and knocks Liesl unconscious. Faison then comes out of the prison visiting room and reveals to Anna that Robin is alive. He even agrees to take Anna to Robin, but before he has the chance, Liesl wakes up and knocks Anna unconscious, before escaping with Faison. Liesl then takes Faison to Cassadine Island, where he sees Robin and meets his grandson. Crimes committed *Various criminal activities while working for the DVX to 1990 *Hired Anna Devane to work for the DVX to 1990 *Kidnapped Felicia Jones and held her in Paris 1990 *Kidnapped Robin Scorpio, Anna Devane, and Casey Rogers (an alien) 1990 *Created nerve gas 1990 *Poisoned Tiffany Donely and Susan Hornsby with a dangerous virus 1990 *On Orders from the Cartel planned to kill Nancy Eckert but was beaten to the punch by someone else 1991 *Ordered Bill Eckert to kill Robert Scorpio 1992 *Planned to release lethal nerve gas in Port Charles 1992 *Kidnapped Robin Scorpio and Anna Devane 1992 *Shot and killed his mother, Nanny McTavish, in attempt to kill Robert Scorpio 1992 *Planted a bomb in Jenny Eckert’s wedding bouquet 1992 *Smuggled diamonds while working with Helena Cassadine 1999 *Kidnapped and hypnotized Lucky Spencer into a slave while working with Helena Cassadine 1999 *Threatened to kill Elizabeth Webber if a kidnapped Lucky Spencer tried to escape 1999 *Kidnapped Felicia Jones 1999 *Threatened to kill Felicia Jones and Luke Spencer 1999 *Kidnapped Duke Lavery and held him prisoner *Conspired with Jerry Jacks, Ewen Keenan, and Liesl Obrecht to kidnap Robin Scorpio-Drake and hold her hostage against her will 2012 *Assumed Duke Lavery's identity to woo Anna Devane 2012 *Faked the death of Robin Scorpio with help from Jerry Jacks and Ewen Keenan and allowed her family to believe she was dead 2012 *Helped Jerry Jacks terrorize Port Charles with a deadly pathogen in the water as Duke Lavery *Along with Liesl Obrecht held Robin Scropio hostage at the Swiss Clinic 2012 *Shot and threatened the life of Bernie Abrahms and his family and forced him to transfer the assets of Sonny Corinthos into his daughter's name 2011; revealed Oct 2012; as Duke Lavery *Instructed Joe Scully Jr. to have his son marry Kristina Davis Oct 2012; as Duke Lavery *Ordered Joe Scully Jr. to kill Kristina Davis Oct 2012; as Duke Lavery *Ordered Joe Scully Jr. to kill Bernie Abrahms 2012; as Duke Lavery *Shot and killed Bernie Abrahms 2012; as Duke Lavery *Shot and killed Jason Morgan 2012; as Duke Lavery *Shot and killed his associate Klaus 2012 *Injected Anna Devane with a syringe and rendered her temporarily unconscious 2012 *Escaped from the Maximum Security Prison in Geneva, Switzerland with the help from Liesl Obrecht 2013 *Tied up Duke Lavery and held him hostage in the catacombs of Wyndemere 2013 *Tied up Liesl Obrecht and held her hostage in the catacombs of Wyndemere 2013 *Held a gun at Robin Scropio and threatend to kill her 2013 *Assaulted Nikolas Cassadine 2013 *Held both Nikolas Cassadine and Luke Spencer hostage in a cabin at Wyndemere 2013 *Threatened to kill Luke Spencer 2013 Family tree References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional secret agents Category:Fictional authors Category:Fictional criminals Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:Loving characters Category:Characters created by Gene Palumbo Category:2010s Category:Fictional mobsters Category:Fictional bartenders Category:Fictional con artists Category:Characters introduced by Joseph Hardy Category:Characters introduced by Wendy Riche Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Featured Category:Scully mob family Category:Lavery/Faison mob family